spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shell Island
Shell Island is an island 100 miles from New Kelp City. It is home to the ancient stone which is over 1000 years old. It is a popular area. History Early History (9500 BCE - 1000 BCE) In 9500 BCE, some fish in the west sailed on rafts and landed on a large island. In 4700 BCE, they began to devoloped a system of laws and began to build homes out of wood (before that they lived in trees and slept on the plague. They began to build ships and grow crops The Shellieq Kingdom (1000 BCE - 1785 CE) Between 1000 BCE and 1726 CE, the tribes united to build tall buildings and made roads and schools and used a wheel to pull heavy loads. In 400 CE, the tribes made paper from sea trees. It was a paradise being in an old but fresh island. Almost everything was perfect. Discovery from New Kelpland (1726 - 1951) In 1726, explorers came and waged war on the Shell Islandites. After 59 years, they surrendered. The newcomers built sturdy houses and introduced the ox and horse. Good times and bad times arose. The natives rebelled four times within ten years of colonial rule. Shellburg became a trade center. New Kelpers envied the precious shell gems near the coastline and often exchanged horses and oxen to the natives for the shells. Because shells were so precious, the governor of the island renamed it to Shell Island. In 1902, the first car drove in the island. But people wanted freedom and fought the New Kelpers and won in 1951. The hard times came to an end. A New Nation (1951 - 1988) In 1952, King Shellman I became the leader of the country. However, the country was not peaceful. In 1960, civil war broke out between the west part and the east part of the island. It ended in 1986 with 2,000 lives lost. For the next two years, it remained a poor state. Modern Times (1988 - present) In 1988, a boom happened. Scyscrapers dominated Shellburg and the internet had widespread use. Tourism increased and in 1994 an airlines and airport was built in the country. Tourism tripled from 1986 to 2006. GDP increased and poverty decreased. The most poorest country in 1950 became the fourth most richest country in 2010. Cities ']] ']] There are three cities in Shell Island. Shellburg is the capital and largest city of the island. Moune and Beachtown are other cities. About 3/4 of Shell Island citizens live in cities and towns. Beachtown has the most tourism while Shellburg is the most industrialized. Some people just take the half hour train from their farms to the three cities to sell & buy. Cuisine Shell Islanders love to eat both foreign and traditional food. Fast food became increasingly popular when Eats! were created in the 1980s and Pizza Castle Opened there on May 5, 2013. Business Shell Island is very left leaning and gives certain regulations to businesses. 88% of all Shell Island businesses are state-owned. Shell Island had both communist rule and capitalist rule at one point but are equal. Violence is at an all-time high, especially in the 1970s when there were hundreds of fights between the two groups on the streets. Life Shell Island happens to be more corrupt than other places due to many people. However life is awesome due to it's awesome beaches and casinos. The island houses the legendary Moune Mountains. 82% of the country lives in cities or towns. In 2000, the city hosted PatrickCon. Religion Like most places in the SpongeBob SquarePants world, King Neptune (the roman god of sea) is treated like a god. He is very revered there. Economy'' '' Shell Island is a union of cities and in total, the country is the fourth most richest. The average persons GDP is $14,967 in US dollars. It is ¥29,934 in the Shell Island Yen. Access to Shell Island *Airplane to Shellburg International Sea Airport *Cruise Ship from Bikini Bottom or New Kelp City Attractions Shellburg *Shellburg Night Club *Eats! Shellburg *Krusty Krab Shell Island *Fishy Hotel *Pizza Castle *Shelly Tavern *Glove World Shell Island Moune *Moune Ice Cream *Moune Hotel *Moune Hot Tub *Moune Tavern *Moune Gift Shop Beachtown *Kelpy Beach *Pizza Castle *Hot Dog Dog *Beachtown Hotel *Beachtown Theater *Krusty Krab Shell Island Category:Locations Category:Percyblu Category:Region locations Category:Shell Island Category:Cities